Starz
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: Duo reflects at Quatre's party! 1x2 in later chappiez, mentions of 3x4, some use of strong language uh...a couple OC's nuthin' major
1. Teaser Chapter

Disclaimer: Look . . . I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters . . . please don't sue . . .! All I have is an elderly cat, a box of chocolate chip cookies and the new t.A.T.u. single . . . so, you won't get much . . .  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! How iz everyone? Good? Good! Ok, well . . . just in case you didn't know . . . this is Blurry . . . back and ready to kick some MAJOR Fanfiction ass! I had a serious accident involving my comps hard drive, n cuz I'm a MEGA (thatz right) MEGA baka, I lost my last Gundam Wing fic . . . I'm gutted . . . I'll NEVA be able to get it back . . . so sorry fans of that particular piece . . . I promise I'll make it up to you! Anywayz . . . please continue readin'! Don't forget to review!  
  
Summary: Itz 220 AC and Duo reflects at a reunion held by the feminine blonde himself, Quatre!  
  
Starz.  
  
Teaser.  
  
As the imitation sun rose into the imitation sky, life returned to the sleepy colony that was L2. After the war, the over looked colony had put in the effort to clean itself up a bit, it was now a pretty reasonable place to live, work and raise a family,  
  
"But it's still all fake." Duo thought numbly as he sat on the edge of his king sized bed, staring blankly at the dark carpet that lay across the floor, hiding the concrete in all it's modernised glory.  
  
He sighed, brushing back his braid, sending it retreating back over his shoulder and with a small grunt, stood, his aching muscles suddenly tightening in protest to the reluctant movement.  
  
He walked to the window, following the sound of childish giggling, staring through the cold glass at the girl below him. Long Auburn hair swung around her, lapping at her figure as she ran in a circle, holding something high above her head, a black Labrador bouncing around her, barking and yapping as she held it high, giggling happily. Duo smiled weakly, the sapphire eyed beauty finally collapsing onto the ground, only to be pinned down by the large K9.  
  
He sighed, fiddling with the end of his braid, messy from the restless sleep of the previous night. He glanced at a set of tickets sitting on the dresser beside him. 2 tickets to the L4 colony, a trip he both was and wasn't looking forward to. The excitement that had radiated from her since he had told her was warm. She'd never left this place . . . she yearned to be free. He grinned at the thought of the others, who he would see soon ; Wufei, Trowa, Quatre . . . Heero . . . Suddenly, his mood sank from one of pride and excitement to one of pure dread.  
  
A thousand thoughts ran through his mind;  
  
'Will he be angry when he finds out?'  
  
'Does he still even care?'  
  
'Has he found someone else?'  
  
'What if he doesn't remember me?'  
  
'What if he does?'  
  
Falling back against the bed again he groaned, closing his eyes tight, rubbing them sorely as he heard a loud thumping up the stairs and the door being shoved open . . .  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Well? This is the teaser chapter? I think itz pretty obvious why he's so worried about Heero's opinion, but "who's 'the girl'?" I hear you cry! Well . . . read on and you'll find out . . .  
  
P.S. In case you're wondering why itz called 'Starz' well, you'll find out soon . . . I promise . . . it actually has nothing to do with actual stars, well, I don't think it does at least . . . that may change. If it does, I apologise, but you'll find out the MAIN reason soon! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have the same as I did LAST time! And I STILL don't own Gundam Wing and itz characters!  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the teaser chapter and I hope it enticed ya'll in to reading more . . . I hope thatz the case, so yeah! Please enjoy!  
  
Starz.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
As the Auburn haired teenage girl appeared in the room, she smirked down upon the main that lay sprawled sulkily on his bed,  
  
"Good morning!" She chorused, a huge smile plastered on her face,  
  
"Ugh!" He groaned,  
  
"Oh, c'mon daddy! Today's the day!" She huffed, marching to his side of the bed, pulling him to his feet, patting him on the head gently, "I'm gonna take Buddy over to Hilde's, k?" She asked, cocking her head to one side, placing a slender hand on a well curved hip,  
  
"Ok, I'll be all ready when you come back." He nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead,  
  
"Oh daddy! I'm not a little kid anymore! Stop doing that!" She fussed, swotting at him indignantly.  
  
He grinned and shrugged, patting her on the head. She glowered at him before turning and bouncing out the room,  
  
"C'mon Buddy! Time to go see Hilde!" She called as she ran through the house.  
  
Duo smiled and disappeared off into his adjoining bathroom. She was just a regular ball of energy, she always had been a handful, no wonder he'd never wanted any other children after her . . . or maybe it was because he had only loved one woman . . . and she'd passed away. It hadn't been true love, he'd known that all along . . . but, it had been close. As close as the American pessimist believed he would ever get.  
  
  
  
As the pair departed the shuttle, arriving on L4 they headed strait to customs. The officer took his daughter's passport, examining the picture very carefully,  
  
"Thank you Miss Maxwell." He said, handing it back to her with a wink.  
  
She wrinkled her nose; taking the small book from him and moving to the side so her father could under go the same procedure. He snatched the passport from the man, glaring evilly, no one looked at his 15 year old daughter like that! How dare he!  
  
As they wondered towards the main door, suitcases and all they spotted a chauffer, holding up a white sign with their names on,  
  
"Mr Maxwell?" He asked as they approached, "And, Miss Maxwell?"  
  
"Yup! That be us!" Duo beamed,  
  
"Please follow me, I have been asked to escort you to Master Winner's estate."  
  
"Alrighty how is Quatre, anyway?"  
  
"Master Winner is doing perfectly fine . . ."  
  
"That's great!" Duo smiled warmly, "So my favourite little blonde friend is good . . . I wonder how everyone else is."  
  
At the thought of the others, his stomach churned. Heero. He glanced down at the short teen by his side and grinned,  
  
"You'll like Quatre, Paige! He's about the same height as you, shorty!" He chuckled,  
  
"NOT FUNNY DAD!" She growled, pushing him gently.  
  
He wrapped his arms protectively around her as they walked to the car doors, grinning slightly as he held his only daughter in his arms, the only person so far not to fall under the dreaded Maxwell curse. She was his little ray of hope, and no one was going to take her away until they were BOTH ready!  
  
As they pulled up outside the huge mansion, Quatre was standing at the door, waiting eagerly. Duo wasn't even completely out of the car before Quatre was wrapped around him, sobbing into his chest,  
  
"It's been too long Duo!" He cried into the tall American.  
  
Paige stepped out of the car on the other side and rose an eyebrow,  
  
"You go dad!" She teased,  
  
"Oi! Enough!" He scolded, wagging his finger at his daughter,  
  
"Oh . . . hello!" Quatre cooed, "Are you Paige?"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"I HAVN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOU WERE JUST A BABY!" He screeched, running forwards and crushing her with a hug,  
  
"Ouch . . . dad . . . dy . . . HELP!" She squealed, flapping her arms madly.  
  
Duo folded his arms, leaning back, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he watched the small blonde cuddle his daughter affectionately,  
  
"My! You certainly have grown! Growing into your beauty daily, I see!" Quatre exclaimed, resulting in the auburn teen to blush madly at the compliment, "Well, c'mon! I'll have Rashid show you to your rooms! Oh! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Who else is here, Q?" Duo asked, wrapping an arm around the small blonde's shoulders,  
  
"No one, you're the first to arrive . . . well, except for myself and Trowa of course!"  
  
"Oh . . . I see . . . still goin' strong, huh?" Duo winked as he nudged the smaller man,  
  
"Well . . ." He turned a deep crimson, "You could say that . . . yes, I suppose."  
  
A little while later, Paige stepped out of her room, donning a crisp new outfit, showing off her figure perfectly. Beige jeans and a jacket to match with a light blue off the shoulder top and corded ankle boots to match. A beige baker boy hat and small bag made out of the same material as the boots complete the outfit. She swung the bag absent-mindedly as she walked down the vast staircase, following the sounds of voices, thick yet strait Auburn hair swung around her fame as she hopped from the bottom step to the foyer floor. She whirled around and headed towards the increasingly loudening voices,  
  
"Man, how long was I up there?" She murmured as she entered the room where the party was well under way, "Typical girl!" She thought as she wove within the group of people in search for her braided father,  
  
"There you are! C'mon! I want you to meet Wufei!" Duo exclaimed, grabbing his daughters wrist and tugging her into a small group where a tall, dark man, a small man, similar in appearance and a blonde woman stood, each holding glasses of some sort of alcoholic beverage, "Hey Wu-man! I found her!" Duo chuckled, "This is my daughter, Paige!"  
  
Paige smiled weakly and nodded slightly,  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
The tall man smirked, bowing his head slightly, the other pair did the same thing, their drinks splashing in a circular motion within their crystal glasses,  
  
"Hello Paige." He smiled,  
  
"Paige, this is my co-pilot from the war, Chang Wufei."  
  
"Hello Mr Wufei." She said,  
  
"This is my wife, Sally and my son, Yan." He said, motioning to the others, who bowed once again.  
  
Paige smiled and nodded,  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Greetings, Miss Maxwell." Sally smirked, "I figured you were Duo's when you walked into the room." She said with a slight nod,  
  
"WUFEI! SALLY! DUO!" Someone called from the other side of the room, the three adults moving away from the two teens,  
  
"Hmmmm, a Maxwell, huh?" Yan spoke for the first time, "From what I hear, your father is a good man."  
  
Paige nodded,  
  
"Yes, he is. I hear the same about yours, also."  
  
Yan simply nodded, turning to the door, sneering slightly,  
  
"Oh dear." He sighed,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miss Relena and her son are here."  
  
"Who's Relena?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Not off the top of my head . . ." Paige thought for a minute or so, "Miss Relena . . . Hmmmm . . ."  
  
Yan rolled his eyes,  
  
"She's very annoying, just . . . trust me!"  
  
"OH DUO! WUFEI! ARE THEY YOUR KIDS?" The high pitch squeal made both teens turn, eyes widening, "OH SALLY! HE IS HANDSOME!"  
  
"Run." Yan said and darted off into the depths of the room. Paige, unfortunately, was not so fast and soon found herself wrapped up in Relena's tight embrace, blonde hair encircling around them both,  
  
"Eep!" She whimpered against the strong woman's frame, "Please let me go . . ."  
  
"Relena . . ." Duo soothed, "Please let my daughter go."  
  
"Oh, but she's SO cute! She cooed, "How old is she? 10?"  
  
"I'M 15!" Paige snapped, releasing herself from Relena's grip, "And, I don't appreciate being called 'cute', thank you very much!"  
  
Relena scowled,  
  
"Oh Duo! She's just like YOU!" She continued, clasping her hands together under her chin,  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . ." Duo huffed, rolling his eyes,  
  
"Uh . . . I'm gonna go to the bathroom . . ." Paige said, backing away cautiously,  
  
"Ok sweetie!" Relena called, "When you come back you can meet my son! David!"  
  
"Uh . . . no, that's ok." Paige muttered under her breath, exiting the room at a steady pace.  
  
She wondered down a seemingly endless corridor, looking in every room, but still not finding the bathroom. She sighed in defeat, realizing that she was lost,  
  
"Great! Now what!?" She huffed, leaning back against a locked door. Suddenly, the lock turned and the door was pulled open.  
  
Paige lay, sprawled on her back, staring up at the accused figure, who had an eyebrow raised,  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I was looking for the bathroom!" She snapped, "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem." He said in a monotone, reaching down to help her to her feet,  
  
"Thanks. The names Paige."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Well, thank you Heero . . ." She said and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Upon returning back to the party, Paige scanned the room for Relena, but not seeing the crazed blonde anywhere in her sights she darted towards her father, who was standing talking to the dark haired man from earlier,  
  
"Heero, I think his name was." She thought as she approached, placing a hand on her fathers arm, "Heya daddy!" She said, "Look! I escaped Relena, unharmed!"  
  
Heero blinked at the young girl that had approached his former partner,  
  
"D . . . daddy?" He stammered,  
  
"Heh, yeah Heero! Didn't I ever tell ya that I got a daughter?" Duo chuckled, nervously,  
  
"Hmmm, I never figured you as the family-type." Heero said with a sadden smirk, "So . . . who's the lucky lady, Duo?"  
  
"Her name was Chloe, but she passed away when Paige here, was just a baby."  
  
"Oh . . ." Heero trailed off, a glance of a chance rearing into view, "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Eh." Duo shrugged, dismissing it, "Hey, uh, Paige?"  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"Didn't you wanna go speak to Yan, about something?"  
  
"Yan? Huh? Why?"  
  
"Paige . . . remember our talk about understanding hints?"  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . yes . . . Yan . . . great idea . . . later . . . Mr . . .?"  
  
"Yuy."  
  
"Buh bye Mr Yuy!" She called over her shoulder and sauntered off into the crowd,  
  
"Very subtle." Heero commented as the auburn teen bounded off energetically. He leant back with his arms folded,  
  
"What can I say? Teenagers . . . pft! They just don't get tha . . ."  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero broke in, shaking his head slightly,  
  
"Heero . . ." Duo teased, jabbing the Japanese man lightly in the ribs for fun,  
  
"You haven't changed one bit."  
  
"I can see that . . . well, you sorta have!" He shrugged, scratching his head with a single index finger, "I mean, well, you still wear black, but at least it's not spandex!" He sighed, motioning towards Heero's outfit which consisted of a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt,  
  
"Hmmmm, what else?"  
  
"Well, you seem more willing to talk?"  
  
". . . yes . . ." Heero stated calmly.  
  
Duo swallowed. This was going to be a LONG week's vacation.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
So . . .? I only got one review . . . ouch! BUT . . . Thank you VERY much for reviewing me Dana (I hope I spelt it right, I haven't got the window open at present), if I could, I would give ya a pressie . . . but, I can't so . . . THANK YOU! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Speakin' of that elderly cat! Lol Anyways, I do NOT, repeat, do NOT, own Gundam Wing! I wish I did, that way I don't have 2 spend MY pay check on all the DVDs.  
  
A/N: Cool! Tnx 4 reviewin'! I appreciate it very much! Now, on to the story . . .  
  
Starz.  
  
Chapter2.  
  
It was day two when Paige awoke in the fresh, warm, soft bed covered with expensive silks and satin. She let her self relax, drowning in the sea of exquisite pillows that supported her small frame. Her room was huge, to say the least, and she felt a little out of place, clothes and make-up strewn everywhere already though made it slightly more comforting.  
  
A sudden knock at the door awoke her from her thoughts of cleanliness and organisation,  
  
"Miss Maxwell?" Called a servant, "Breakfast will be served in 10 minutes."  
  
"Ok. Thank you very much!" She called back and slowly, but surely peeled off the covers before staggering towards her bathroom.  
  
As Breakfast was being served, Paige trudged down stairs in baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt,  
  
"Heh, she really IS Duo's daughter, I was worried for a while, with those bright colours, but . . ." Wufei snickered as she sat in a free chair,  
  
"Huh . . .?" He murmured, looking up through scruffy bangs, "What time is it, again?"  
  
"8am, and good morning sleepy head!" Quatre giggled softly, "Where's your father? Do you know?"  
  
Paige shook he head whilst stifling a yawn,  
  
"Man, why am I SO tired? I guess I had a long day, huh?" She thought and noticed that opposite her sat Yan, "Good morning Yan." She said, straining yet another yawn,  
  
"Good morning Miss Maxwell."  
  
"Y'know, y'can just call me Paige, k?" She said, waving a single hand in the air showing that politeness was not required,  
  
"Very well, Miss Paige."  
  
Paige giggled,  
  
"Just Paige, ok?"  
  
"Alright." He nodded slightly, "Ho did you sleep . . ." He hesitated, "Paige."  
  
"Uhm, alright, although, I'm kinda tired."  
  
"You look it. Perhaps you should retire after breakfast."  
  
"Oh no Paige! You can't do that!" Quatre broke in.  
  
Paige gave him a stunned look,  
  
"He was listening? Strange little man . . ." She shrugged it off, "Why not?" She finally replied,  
  
"Well, we're all going off out to the beach, well, when Duo gets up and you just CAN'T miss out!"  
  
"No, I guess I can't . . ." She sighed slightly, leaning her face in her hand and closing her eyes,  
  
"Heya kiddo! Sleep good?" Chorused a familiar voice,  
  
"Good morning dad, yeah, I did, but I'm still tired!" She murmured, "And besides, that wasn't even appropriate grammar!"  
  
"Yeah, I know . . . but . . ." He shrugged, his smile beaming with its usual charm, "Besides, since when does MY 15 year old daughter start lecturing me the proper way of speaking English, besides I'm AMAERICAN, not English."  
  
Paige sighed, rolling her eyes; her father COULD and WAS a pain in the backside 24 hours a day. She knew all to well that these kind of statements did not show her fathers true potential or intelligence, they just got him the attention he craved from others,  
  
"Stop acting up, Duo." Heero said coolly from opposite him,  
  
"Hello to you too!" He chuckled with a slight wink, causing the stoic Japanese man to blush frantically. Paige raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Note to self, do background check on past of Heero Yuy and relationship with father. There's gotta be more to it than friendship! Ask Quatre . . . or Trowa . . . Mmmm . . . Trowa . . ." The auburn haired girl went off into a fantasy about the uni-banged former pilot.  
  
She couldn't believe it! Here was a guy that was tall, old enough to be her father and a clown by profession? Yet, she had the hugest crush on him since she had set eyes on him yesterday,  
  
"So, beach once we've eaten?" Quatre asked,  
  
"Sure!" Duo chirped and nudged Paige, "That'll be TONS of fun, huh kiddo?"  
  
"Yeah . . . sure dad . . ." She murmured, still not back from her fantasies quite yet,  
  
"Whatch'ya thinkin' 'bout?" Duo prised,  
  
"Does it matter?" She asked, nudging him playfully,  
  
"A boy?" He whispered low so that the chattering group couldn't hear,  
  
"DADDY!" She exclaimed, hushed, "That's none of your business!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Who is it? Yan?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Trowa?" He winked,  
  
"WHAT? How did you, uh, I mean . . . shit . . ."  
  
"Heh . . . knew it . . ."  
  
"Dad, please don't embarrass me! What if someone hears you? I mean, you're not exactly KNOWN for being the quietest person alive, now, are you?"  
  
Duo looked slightly offended, but grinned, brushing off the comment,  
  
"No worries, besides, I have TONS of practise!"  
  
"You're very nosy, you realise this, right?" She huffed, turning to Yan and striking up a conversation with him.  
  
Duo sighed slightly and let a small shrug follow,  
  
"Hey, Maxwell!" Wufei broke his short train of thought, "Are you gonna finish that?" He teased.  
  
Suddenly, the five former Gundam pilots started laughing whilst the remaining, family and friends exchanged worried and confused looks,  
  
"Uh . . . ok, did I miss something?" Noin whispered to Zechs who sat beside her. He shrugged, shaking his head, letting long white strands of perfect hair fall into his pale face,  
  
"What's going on? I can't see what's so funny." Yan stated bluntly,  
  
"Beats me!" Paige sighed, moving her spoon around idly in her bowl of soggy cereal,  
  
"Don't worry guys, it's just a joke!" Duo reassured,  
  
"Yes, so nice of you to fill us in!" Sally replied quickly yet smoothly,  
  
"Long story, honey, tell you 'bout it later." Wufei said, placing an arm loosely on the back of his wife's chair.  
  
Duo tilted his head to one side, returning back to his thought. They all really had changed.  
  
For a start, well, Quatre hadn't really changed much on the outside. He was still pretty short for his age, blonde with huge turquoise eyes and a smile to melt a heart of stone. He was, however a tad bit bouncier than previous years where their paths had crossed. Obviously, his past, not quite as rough as the others, bit still pretty bad had made him mature, although . . . as Duo watched him with Trowa, he knew that he had everything he needed.  
  
Now Trowa on the other hand had most definitely changed! He smiled! He grinned! Heck, he even laughed now! Quatre had done a great job in breaking down those walls of resistance. He actually seemed to have a personality now, and although he had scars that would never, ever heal, he seemed to be learning, slowly, but still learning that life had more to offer than just pain.  
  
Wufei had changed a lot as well. He was nice to him! The Chinese recluse had NEVER been nice to him! In fact, the only time he had ever popped his head out of his room was to insult him, and now, here he was acting as if they had been the best of friends all along. Duo sighed, not something he had expected of Mr Chang Wufei, but, he had to admit, he was actually a pretty reasonable guy and catching up with him was thrilling, to say the least. He had had a great life in the preventers with Sally and once their son, Yan, had been born, they'd settled down a little more, although, still working field jobs. Speaking of Yan, he was the spitting image of Wufei when he had seen him last. Deep, dark eyes accompanied by short hair slicked back into a single, short ponytail. He even followed his father's example, an interest in the ladies. Duo sniggered at this comment. Wufei had HATED women, what were the odds that he would be the only one to turn out strait? Well . . . Duo knew for a fact that he wasn't 100% strait, closer to 20% and he couldn't speak for Heero, but he was pretty sure and as for Quatre and Trowa . . . pft! That didn't even need saying. But, Yan, oh no, Yan was most definitely interested in women,  
  
"Heh, thinks I don't see him sneaking peeks at her . . . tut tut tut . . . was I that bad when I was his age?" He thought, glancing at the Chinese teen trying hard to force down a smile as Paige giggled away.  
  
Duo smirked slightly, shaking his head,  
  
"What are you shaking your head for?" Heero scowled, eyebrows drawn together.  
  
Ah, Heero. Duo suddenly remembered the Japanese object of his lust and former boyfriend. He had changed a lot, but definitely for the better. He was sociable and not so desperate to get things done and out of the way so he could go and type away on his laptop,  
  
"I bet he didn't even bring his laptop!" He thought, leaning his face in his palm to listen in on Relena and Quatre discussing the days plans.  
  
"Well?" Heero asked as he dropped down in the sand beside Duo,  
  
"Well what?" He asked, frowning. It had been the first words that he had spoken since they had arrived at the beach and he didn't even comprehend,  
  
"What were you shaking your head for? At the table? During breakfast?"  
  
"Man! And my daughter calls ME nosy!?"  
  
"So . . .?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, it was because of Yan."  
  
"Oh, I see you noticed him watching her too, huh?"  
  
"Of course. She's my responsibility and I have to look out for her! It's my job as a father!" He paused, "What's your excuse?"  
  
"Well, uh, as your former . . . yeah, it's my responsibility to make sure that those close to you stay safe."  
  
"Oh, I see." Duo grinned and turned his head back to the sea where three teens chased one another, Paige being the centre of attention from the two boys, "Hmmmm."  
  
"You don't like David, huh?"  
  
"Nope! How'd you guess?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon! Relena's son? You don't even like Relena!"  
  
"Good point. What's her story, anyways? I didn't see a man on her arm, nor a ring on her finger!"  
  
"There never was one." Heero stated calmly,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"One night stand, Duo, you should try it sometime!"  
  
"Heh, used to, all the time." He chuckled, "How'd you know this?"  
  
"I couldn't seem to separate myself from her after the war!"  
  
"Oh great!" Duo scoffed, "So, you stay in contact with her, but not me, huh?"  
  
"You were hard to find!" Heero lied,  
  
"Uh, Heero! I was on L2! Where else would I go?"  
  
A silence fell between the pair. Heero had struck and nerve and suddenly, Duo stood,  
  
"I'm gonna go speak to 'fei!" He muttered and sauntered off.  
  
Heero huffed, throwing a handful of sand down onto the beach,  
  
"Now, now, now! You should learn to control that temper of yours! Mr Yuy!"  
  
"Duo?!" Heero looked up and smirked, "I know . . ."  
  
Duo dropped down beside him, leaning his face close, a small smile on his lips,  
  
"Would I be to forward, if I said that I'd missed you in all those years?"  
  
"Not at all." Heero shook his head, "What about, if I said the same?"  
  
Duo shook his head very slowly, chestnut bangs falling into his eyes whilst still leaning his face closer to Heero's,  
  
"Perhaps we should . . ." Duo licked his lips,  
  
"Talk?" Heero murmured, pressing his forehead to the loud American,  
  
"Uh . . . huh . . . over dinner . . .?" Duo whispered,  
  
"HEY DAD!" Came a cry that neared,  
  
"Damn, damn DAMN!" Duo muttered through gritted teeth, pulling back from Heero, "Yeah sweetie?"  
  
"Do you have any lotion?" She asked after a pause, giving the former pilots that lay before her a wary look,  
  
"No . . . I don't . . ." Duo sighed,  
  
"Great! Now I'm gonna burn!" She huffed,  
  
"Why don't you try Quatre? He's so pale he probably carries some with him wherever he goes!" Heero stated calmly,  
  
"Hmmm, valid point! Thanks Heero!" She said before running off,  
  
"Yup. Just like you." Heero said, flicking Duo on the nose.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Wow, I got this chapter out a LOT faster than the last, huh? I hope ya liked it and a nice juicy flashback chappie comin' up for ya next, please keep readin'! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
  
Thai: No cat this time . . . ( I miss her! *Cries loudly, sitting on the floor as tears shoot from eyes in all directions.*  
  
Duo: There, there! Don't cry! We're on chapter 3, remember?!  
  
Thai: Good point . . . but still . . . COSMIC!!!!  
  
Duo: *Whispers* A note to the audience, Cosmic is the name of Thai, the authors cat. She's 12 years old, black and white and BITES like a demon! I mean, I would know . . .  
  
Heero: Duo . . .  
  
Duo: Yeah?  
  
Heero/Thai: Shuddup!  
  
Thai: Anywayz *sniff* I apologize to my fellow brits for *sniff* setting the stereotypical mood in the first flashback, itz just that it suits what's goin' on, we know it doesn't rain ALL the time here, right guyz?  
  
Fellow brits: RIGHT!  
  
Starz.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
A shadowed figure huddled and bent over, scurried down the dark, damp streets of the busy, cold city. Winter had set in and as he crossed the flooded street, Duo sniffed, cursing under his breath as a red double Decker drove past, engulfing him in a giant tidal wave of mucky rain water.  
  
He was stuck walking as his car was broken and Chloe was driving her own to the hospital for Paige's check up. Despite the fact that he was drenched, he was happy. The Maxwell curse hadn't struck! Two of the people he loved the most were still alive and with him. Although, the man that captured his heart the first time had long since disappeared into the void that was the universe,  
  
"Oh, Heero . . ." He murmured as he walked into his usual coffee bar, ordering his usual drink and sitting at his usual table. Long ago, in the days of the war and the Gundams, he would've been reluctant to have fallen into a routine, but now, he didn't mind.  
  
Every day he got up, had breakfast with his family, kissed his loving wife and gorgeous daughter goodbye before heading out for a quick coffee and then onto work. The preventers had been looking for an agent to work England and Duo had jumped at the chance after his engagement to Chloe Stevenson, a former nurse from the war.  
  
As he sipped gingerly at his coffee, his thoughts drifted to how they had met. BUT, that was a different story. He had the day off work today though, an old friend was stopping by and he was eager to see him after such a long time. As he entered the cosy place, Duo jumped up from his seat, waving madly,  
  
"Hey Quat! Over here!" Duo cried,  
  
"Hello Duo! It's been SO long!" The small blonde gushed as he approached, a pair of large security guards closely behind,  
  
"I know! It's been what? How many years since M . . ."  
  
"8, roughly."  
  
"So, 8 years, hmmm."  
  
The pair talked and gossiped for a considerable time before Duos pocket began to shake and ring, vibrating against his thigh,  
  
"Hello!" He chuckled as the small object shook against his limb, "I wasn't expecting that!" He continued to Quatre before finally answering the infernal machine, "Yeah?" He huffed at the unfamiliar number,  
  
"Hello, Mr Maxwell?"  
  
"Yeah . . .?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Samantha Richardson, I work at the hospital (you pick one, I don't care which one, there's LOADS in London), I'm afraid that there's been an accident."  
  
"Accident? What kind of accident?"  
  
Quatre wrinkled his face in confusion and concern,  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that your, wife and daughter? They were involved in a car accident."  
  
"Oh . . . god . . . is t, I mean, are they alright?"  
  
"You're daughter is fine, but I'm afraid that your wife is in a serious condition, you'll need to get here right away."  
  
"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can! Thanks!" He hung up the phone and looked desperately at his friend, "Quatre, please, I need a ride, could you give me a lift to the hospital?"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
Upon arriving at the hospital, Duo dashed into the small, private room where his wife lay. She was cold and pale, stretched out on the bleach white bed, hooked to machines with wires and tubes. He let a small gasp tumbled from his lips as a nurse quietly entered, placing a blonde child in his arms. A small plaster covered a mark on her face, but other than that, she was fine,  
  
"A driver fell asleep at the wheel." The doctor said as he entered, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that her chances aren't good."  
  
Duo nodded numbly, promising himself that he wouldn't cry,  
  
"Can she hear me?"  
  
"Yes." The doctor whispered, "She's conscious."  
  
Duo stepped forwards, still folding the child in his arms,  
  
"Chlo'?" He whispered,  
  
"Hey . . . ya . . ." She whimpered,  
  
"Oh, shhh, if it hurts, don't talk."  
  
"But . . . I want . . . to . . ."  
  
"Chloe Maxwell!" Duo grinned, "Don't defy me!"  
  
"Duo . . ." She smiled weakly, "You'll make a great daddy to her . . . I'll be watching over you bo . . . oth . . . k?"  
  
Duo nodded once again, afraid to talk, finally he spoke up,  
  
"I love you." He murmured,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The red headed woman slowly closed sapphire eyes to the world, her breathing evened out and machines began to sound alarms. Duo looked around frantically, but, as the former Shinigami, he knew it was her time.  
  
He sprang into a seated position, breathing heavily, covered in sweat,  
  
"Oh man . . . phew . . ." He panted, wiping his brow, "Never thought I'd ever live THAT day again." He sighed slumping back into his pillows. A soft knock came at the door, "Uh, come in?"  
  
Paige popped her head around the heavy wooden door, grinning,  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Nope! Course not! What's up? Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Uh huh!" She nodded, entering slowly,  
  
"Why? Thinkin' bout Trow-wa?"  
  
"Dad!" Paige fumed, "Not funny!"  
  
"Hmmmm, y'know he's gay, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good and he's the same age as me, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Just checking."  
  
Paige sat on the side of the bed and leant forwards, looking her father in the face,  
  
"Dad, is something goin' on between you and that Heero guy?"  
  
"Uh, what makes you say that?"  
  
"I dunno, you just seem . . . close . . . that's all."  
  
"Heh. We're just great buddies, from the war, y'know!?"  
  
"Oh . . .?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Quatre told me something different."  
  
Duo froze,  
  
"What did Quatre tell you, honey?"  
  
"Well . . . that you guys used to be . . . uh, well . . . lovers? And that you broke up at the end of the war."  
  
Duo fell silent,  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"Not much. Why didn't you tell me when I just asked? Do you think I would be upset? Ashamed? I'm not narrow minded, father!" She snapped, her voice rising,  
  
"Ok, alright, Paige, calm down, I was a little, scared that you might think your old man was a freak!"  
  
"Never!" She smiled, "I know that you're not a freak and no matter what you choose to be, I'll stand by you!" She winked slightly, "Besides, he's a nice guy and you deserve nice!"  
  
She hugged her father tightly,  
  
"Oh? And why do I deserve nice?"  
  
"Because you've had a hard life! Don't pretend you haven't just because I'm around! You need someone who treats you right!"  
  
Duo smiled, still holding the girl to him. Finally he let her sit back on her feet, kneeling next to him,  
  
"You'd better be off to bed!" He said stubbornly, "Just because I end up relying on a, doesn't mean I'm not still in charge!"  
  
"But, daddy!"  
  
"No buts, off ya go!"  
  
"Ugh. Fine." She smirked, "See you in the morning!" She said as she hopped down and ran off out the door.  
  
Duo leant back, settling in the mound of pillows, his thoughts drifting towards Heero. They'd arranged to go out for dinner tomorrow evening, now all they had to do was explain their absence, Duo was hoping that Quatre would understand, well, of course he would, but make some excuse for them, that or perhaps Trowa . . . now that Paige wasn't a problem, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, she would be safe here with everyone else for a few hours. He had always been an over protective parent, he couldn't help it really. Living on L2 during the rough times and his years in the war had made him a tad paranoid and protection of the only thing in his life worth living for has been a top of his list.  
  
The next day went by pretty slowly. Duo hung out by the pool with Trowa, still with his uni-bang which was now accompanied by a content smile.  
  
Also at the pool were the three teenagers. Relena's son, David lay by the side whilst Yan and Paige sat on the edge, play fighting. Yan was slightly older than Paige, bout 2 years he reckoned,  
  
"Yan must be about 17 years old . . . hmmm; I bet Wufei's getting inpatient, how old was he when he married Meiran?" Duo murmured to Trowa,  
  
"He just turned 17, and I don't really think Wufei cares." Trowa said with a sigh,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well . . . Yan's very active, at work, I think that his parents undertsnad that he doesn't have much time for school work and girls. Besides, his school is an all boys school. Paige is probably the first girl he's ever actually had a real conversation with in a LONG time."  
  
"Man, what a boring life!" Duo chuckled,  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Well . . . they do, make a cute couple!"  
  
"Oh god Tro! When did you become a match maker?!"  
  
"Never, they just . . . go well together, kinda like you and Heero."  
  
"Don't start! We're sorting that out, anyways; my little girl doesn't need to get involved with someone who lives where?"  
  
"Uh, earth I think."  
  
"Exactly! We live on L2! There's no way I'm going back to earth!"  
  
"Duo, calm down, I was only saying that they make a cute couple, that's all! Not announcing their marriage or anything!"  
  
Before Duo could answer, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He whirled his head around and glowered, only to lift the expression to discover Heero,  
  
"Fancy a swim?"  
  
"Sure. Speak to ya later, Trowa."  
  
"Uh huh." Trowa said, closing his eyes and finally enjoying some piece,  
  
"Hey . . . wanna play volley ball?" Duo whispered,  
  
"With two of us?"  
  
"I was thinking four?" He suggested, "C'mon, they're kids, we'll kick their asses with OUR reflexes!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"HEY!" Duo cried, canon balling into the water, "Wanna play?" He asked, holding up the white ball,  
  
"Sure!" Paige jumped down into the water, "C'mon guys!"  
  
"I'll sit THIS one out!" David snapped, "Like I'm going to get wet because of YOU people!"  
  
"I'll play." Yan said with a slight nod.  
  
Duo sighed, glancing at Heero who had somewhat of a childish look on his face. He rubbed his palms together and smirked, this was going to be fun!  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Thai: Well . . . hehe, uhm, Kali, I work at a pharmacy . . . the white coat is the uniform, so, I'm afraid that I'll have to report this . . . *scribbles it down*  
  
Duo: If I were you, if would hide!  
  
Thai: Hehe hehe!  
  
Heero: Some ppl are just SO rude! Thanks for reviewing everyone! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but my birthday is August 8th if ya wanna give it as a gift! And Valentines Day is coming up . . . so . . .  
  
A/N:  
  
Duo: Yes people, valentines day is coming!  
  
Thai: And I don't have a date this year . . .  
  
Duo: Ya got Heero . . .  
  
Thai: Uh . . . no, that's ok! (Sorry Heero lovers) Only you or Trowa will do!  
  
Duo: *Sighs* Heero . . .  
  
Heero: OH no! You're all MINE!  
  
Duo: Trowa?"  
  
Trowa: Busy!  
  
Duo: With?  
  
Trowa: Quatre.  
  
Thai: Enough with the single words people! On to the story . . .  
  
Starz.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Duo's POV.  
  
I stood, outside the restaurant, fiddling with my fingers subconsciously. I was acting like such a little wuss, I really was! I mean, he'd only gone off to park the damn car and I was SO afraid that he'd ditch me, there and then, to go cruising for some hot, tanned, blonde that was half my age and intelligence.  
  
Who am I kidding?  
  
That's not Heero.  
  
Or is it?  
  
Anyways, needless to say, he did show up and I mentally kicked myself for thinking that he would do such a horrid and dishonourable thing. In the year we had been together, he hadn't ditched me once, although I'd cancelled at least twice . . . don't give me that look, it wasn't MY fault! Stupid occupation! Who would be a Gundam pilot by choice? Man, I hope Paige NEVER has to go through that!  
  
Man Duo! Forget about your daughter for once in your life and have a great evening with the guy you love!  
  
But I can't forget about her. For 15 years I have never not gone a day without worrying about her.  
  
Just once, ok? I'm sure Heero doesn't wanna her about what a great relationship you have with your daughter compared to most fathers your age!  
  
Father? I'm more like a mother!  
  
Whatever, just forget about her, for an hour? For us?  
  
Fine!  
  
"So, Duo? Tell me, what's it like being a father? You look like you enjoy it!" Heero broke my train of thought,  
  
"I do." I said, dumbly. Why did he wanna know about MY personal life?  
  
Because he still loves you dumbass! Obviously!  
  
Shuddup! You're seeing things!  
  
Seeing . . .?  
  
You know what I mean . . . he doesn't still love me . . .  
  
Well, I think he does, so there! QUICK! Say something else before he thinks that you've lost interest.  
  
"BANANA HAMMOCK!"  
  
Idiot.  
  
Heero's POV.  
  
When I arrived, after parking the car, Duo had this strange look of relief on his face and I wondered what it was about. Didn't he trust me? Did he really think that I would leave him? Kami, I hope not!  
  
As we were seated, I snuck a peek at him, He looked confused, as if something just didn't add up, and then he looked worried, then back to confusion and then anger. I decided to strike up conversation,  
  
"So, Duo? Tell me, what's it like being a father? You look like you enjoy it!" I asked, after a quick pause. I figured that he really loved his daughter. I mean, I'd walked up to him at the party the other day to over hear him telling Sally all about her,  
  
"I do." He replied, as if in a little world of his own. This was strange, as for as long as I'd known him before, Duo had NEVER, EVER been the silent type. Always bouncing around and making a LOT of noise!  
  
Things had grown oddly quiet again, but all of a sudden, in the middle of the restaurant that emitted a low hum of voices, he let his presence known,  
  
"BANANA HAMMOCK!"  
  
Why do I love this man again?  
  
Normal view.  
  
Heero blinked, started for a few minutes,  
  
"Why did you just yell that out, Duo?"  
  
"Uh, why not?"  
  
"That's NOT an answer . . ." Heero sighed heavily,  
  
"I dunno, I was stuck for something to say and I thought oyu might lose interest if I . . . Oh . . . shit . . ." Duo blushed.  
  
Heero grinned slightly,  
  
"Duo . . . you suggested dinner, I suggested talking . . . I think that we both have more than friendship still on our minds, right?"  
  
Duo blushed, lowering his head to stare at the empty place setting,  
  
"Yeah . . . but, can we get some grub, first?"  
  
"Oh Duo . . ." Heero sighed, shaking his head.  
  
As Heero nibbled on his started, Duo wolfed down his third. Heero absent mindedly watched his former partner inhale the food with a questioning look, but shrugged it off, shaking his head,  
  
"Duo . . . I'm not sure I know how to say this . . ."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"If I could say it, I would! Just, give me a second . . ."  
  
"Ok, you think, I'll finish that for ya!" He chuckled, sliding Heero's plate towards him.  
  
Heero smirked, leaning his face in his right hand as he watched the happy American,  
  
"Duo . . ."  
  
"Yeah?" Duo looked up, swallowing the last of the food, his eyes wide,  
  
"I . . . I think that . . . I still l . . . love you."  
  
Duo fell silent, dropping his fork back onto the china plate before him. Heero's heart sank,  
  
"Of course he would react like this! He's strait now! He's got a child! He can't afford to be in that sort of relationship!" Heero scolded himself, "Duo . . . I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to . . . Duo? Why are you staring at me like that!?"  
  
Heero raised a frightened eyebrow at the American before him who donned a psychotic stare. His lips turned into a wide grin and he lunged forwards across the table. Heero jumped,  
  
"Oh god! He's trying to kill me!"  
  
"OH HEERO!" He squealed, holding the Japanese man in a tight embrace, "I'm so happy!" He giggled, "Me too!"  
  
Before Heero could respond, he found soft lips pressed to his. Their first kiss in 22 years was soft, slow and soothing. Silken tongues quested for one another as Duo straddled Heero in the extravagant, red restaurant chair. Duo was the first to pull back from the pure pleasure and emotion that both had been radiating,  
  
"Duo . . . are we . . ."  
  
"YES! If that's what you want!"  
  
Heero nodded silently, a small smile on his lips.  
  
A small cough awoke both boys from one another's stares as a waiter approached them,  
  
"Excuse me sirs, I'm afraid you can't do that here. Please leave." He said.  
  
Duo and Heero exchanged sly grins,  
  
"My room?" Heero whispered, his lips hovering close to Duo's ear,  
  
"Mmmm Hmmmm . . ." He murmured as he reluctantly clambered down from Heero's lap, grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his right shoulder. His left arm snaked around Heero's waist and the pair wandered out, all eyes on them.  
  
Most were jealous.  
  
Heero/Duo POV.  
  
YES!!!!!  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Thanks for reviewin' everyone! Sorry this wasn't very long . . . next chapter focuses on the development of the Yan and Paige relationship! Please keep readin'! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guess whoz back . . . back again . . . Thaiz back . . . no own Gundam Wing!  
  
A/N: Well, herez the Paige x Yan chappie . . . I hope you enjoy!  
  
Starz.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Paige strolled casually through the dark grounds. It was late. Super late, but with no Duo breathing down her neck like she were about to break, she could escape the confines of being an only child to a single father. More so, a single father who grew up fighting in the war, seeing pain and suffering daily. It was hard, for both of them.  
  
Paige walked to the edge of a large lake, crouching by the waters edge whilst running her fingers through the cool water. She smiled slightly at the crystal-like natural substance flickered a perfect reflection of the velvet littered with glitter that hovered above her. She tilted her head up to take the night sky in, in all its fake and modern glory! She hated the colonies . . . she wanted the earth. She wanted to breath natural air and see a real sky! A real sun! A real moon,  
  
"It's better on earth."  
  
Paige spun around and grinned,  
  
"Hey Yan! Whatcha doin' up so late?"  
  
"I don't usually go to bed until late, what's your excuse, aren't you a little young?"  
  
"No! I'm 15, and besides . . . I never get to stay out late!" She replied.  
  
The pair settled by the edge of the water and before long, Paige realised that she seemed to be opening up to the Chinese boy,  
  
"What's it like on L2?" He asked, hugging his knees to his chest,  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Do you go to school?"  
  
"Yeah. I went to a Catholic elementary school . . . but there were no Catholic High schools there, so I just go to a standard school."  
  
"You're a Catholic?" Yan asked, surprised,  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Yan blushed as she reached into her shirt, only to produce a glittering silver crucifix. She brought it to her lips and kissed it softly,  
  
"May I ask why?" He asked,  
  
"Strange question . . ." Paige blinked, "My father's one. I was brought up like that! This is the cross that he wore when he was my age. He gave it to me because I lost faith . . ." She silenced herself, still clutching the slender object tight within her fingers,  
  
"Why did you lose your faith?" He asked, scooting slightly closer.  
  
Paige sighed,  
  
"I was sick." She said simply, "A couple of years ago. Real sick." She added with a small shrug of her shoulders, "I couldn't eat, I was only sick. I couldn't drink, the same would happen. I kept losing weight, but not putting it back on. A first I gained weight, no food means your body holds onto the fat, but after time it started to go. I was never fat, but I was so thin, I could barely stand." She pulled a picture out of her pocket, "I carry this with me to remind myself just how the lord helped me." She said, passing it to Yan.  
  
Yan looked at the image of Paige, being held up by Duo and another woman. She grinned happily, even though it was fake,  
  
"Is that your mum?" He asked, pointing at the lady that squeezed Paige's hand in the picture,  
  
"No, that's Hilde. She's like my dad's best friend! She looks after my dog when we go away and takes care of me when Dad can't. We used to share a house with her, but she got married."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"My mum died when I was a baby."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
The pair fell silent again; Paige tucked the picture back into her pocket, letting her hands fall to the cold paving stones,  
  
"So you believe then? That someone watches out for us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? But I thought . . ."  
  
"I believe that my father loves me. That's what this represents. Someone will always love me. I know it's wrong to call myself a Catholic and wear this symbol, but that's what it means to me."  
  
"That's all that matters."  
  
Yan smirked, edging a little bit closer sub consciously,  
  
"So, what lessons do you take at school?"  
  
"English Literature and language. Italian. Russian. I already speak fluent Japanese, my dad taught me. Maths. History. Art and Computer science."  
  
"English language? But, you already speak English . . ."  
  
"It's the study of how to write . . . tenses and structure and so on. English Lit is my favourite."  
  
Yan smiled and turned to face her. Paige did the same, blinking softly, not really knowing what to say.  
  
Suddenly, Yan leant forwards, capturing her lips with his, his eyes closed mostly, ebony lashes tickling the pale cheeks of the American child. As he pulled back, he check for a reaction, blushing madly,  
  
"Sorry." He murmured and stood, disappearing off back towards the house. Paige sat, blinking for several seconds before smirking happily,  
  
"He likes me!" She grinned and jumped up, "I wonder if dad's back yet!" She thought aloud and ran off back towards the house.  
  
Meanwhile, in Heero's room. Duo stretched in his lovers arms, leaning his head against the chest of the slightly taller man. He sighed happily, letting his eyes slide shut once again,  
  
"What will your daughter say?" Heero asked, gently running his fingers through chestnut locks,  
  
"Not much. I've already spoken to her about it."  
  
"Are you sure? She won't mind, I mean, she's used to so much attention from you."  
  
Heero smiled down upon the mass of chestnut bellow his chin that shifted, snuggling up into his chest,  
  
"Heh, Heero, she's probably dying to get away from me!" Duo protested, a small pout forming on his lips, "I'm too over protective, huh?"  
  
"Not at all, given your background, I think that you've handled parenthood pretty well!"  
  
Duo sighed happily as Heero gently brushed his lips against his own, trickling his fingers slowly down the side of the American's face.  
  
Back downstairs, Paige had once again gotten herself lost. Deciding that it was too late to wake anyone with her pathetic little ramblings, she curled up on a small sofa in front of the fire, staring at the floor. She closed her eyes and began to drift in and out of sleep in the warm, elaborate room.  
  
(Thai: *Coughs* I'm putting in a little dream, sequence, except I couldn't think of an original way to write this in . . . soooo . . ., yeah, just read . . . lol)  
  
Dusk settled slowly upon the busy streets of L2, the painted moon shining a fake glow that overcast the fake orange burn of the imitation setting sun.  
  
Paige ran quickly down the street, her long legs carrying her as fast as they possibly could. She hopped over the pathetic excuse for a front gate and into the front door, only to be met by her huge black Labrador that she adored so much. The huge mound of black fur jumped up against her frame, knocking her backwards, giggling as she rubbed the excited animal's ears. Paige called out for her father, but when no answer came, she threw the door back open and ran out, slamming it shut behind Buddy.  
  
The pair ran down into the bulk of the commercial area. They walked slower now, among the crowds of people desperate to get home. At the front of the junk yard was a small building, pushing the door open she bounced in, the large dog following close behind her,  
  
"Heya Hilde!" Paige said, "Where's my dad?"  
  
Hilde pointed out the window to where the braided man sat atop a small pile of scrap metal,  
  
"HEY DUO! VISITER!" Hilde yelled.  
  
Duo turned his head quickly and grinned,  
  
"Heya kiddo! Sup?" He asked as he slid down the pile.  
  
Paige winced, scared that he would thrash his legs up, but he jumped from the heap virtually unharmed. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands firmly on her hips. As her father approached, the sky suddenly turned a flame red and he disappeared. She whirled around to see the entire colony engulfed in fire, shuttles flying away at all angles. She reached out for Buddy, who lay, unmoving on the ground. Huge mobile sits dominated the skyline. She whimpered and ran towards home . . . but it was no longer there. She was alone. Completely alone.  
  
She awoke with a start to see the burning ebony eyes of Yan,  
  
"Hey." She said with a dopey grin, "I just dreamt my colony was on fire!" She giggled, a huge grin plastered on her face,  
  
"Uh, that's great, I think?" Yan shrugged slightly and ruffled up her hair, "What're you doing in here?"  
  
"I got lost."  
  
"Thought so . . . c'mon . . ." Yan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Paige leant forwards, pressing her lips tightly to his.  
  
Yan blinked, stunned a little and went to move back, before getting his bearings, moving into the kiss, letting his tongue run slowly over Paige's bottom lip.  
  
The kiss deepened, hands wrapping into Auburn locks as bodies shifted onto the sofa, Yan leaning over the small frame of the American girl. They broke apart, briefly to catch their breath before Paige went to nip at Yan's bottom lip whilst untying the band that held his short pony tail up, letting the surprisingly soft locks fall down and slither amongst her fingers,  
  
"Someone might . . ." Yan murmured against her lips, ". . . walk in!"  
  
Paige smirked, nuzzling the taller boys face,  
  
"Like . . .?"  
  
"You dad, mine!" He continued, gently kissing the shell of her ear.  
  
Paige smiled slightly and curled up against him, closing her eyes,  
  
"It doesn't matter." She sighed into his chest, "We're not doing anything wrong."  
  
Yan nodded slightly, kissing the top of her head lightly before closing his eyes also. Both drifted off to sleep in the dark, warm room.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Thai: Well . . .? What did you think? Sorry, it was REALLY bad, I dunno what I'm doin' this evenin' I got a guy on the brain!  
  
Duo: Me?  
  
Thai: Not quite . . .  
  
Duo: Heero?  
  
Thai: Definitely not!  
  
Duo: Trowa?  
  
Thai: Duo . . .  
  
Duo: So it is me?  
  
Thai: . . . Shuddup! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I've lost count, but I honestly don't own Gundam Wing! Really . . . I don't!  
  
A/N:  
  
Thai: I wanna thank everyone for reviewin' me! I appreciate it! Thank you very much!  
  
Duo: Yeah! And for a special treat, Heero and I are gonna do a lil routine!"  
  
Heero: Pardon? Don't drag me in on this! Freak!  
  
Thai: *Sighs* What am I gonna do with you all?  
  
Duo: *Shrugs* I can think of a few things . . .  
  
Thai: *Shudders* Sorry, I'm taken!  
  
Duo: By who?  
  
Thai: . . . none of your business!  
  
Heero: *Clears throat* And back to the story . . .  
  
Starz.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
When Duo awoke, the feeling of a pair of string arms wrapped tightly around his frame gave the impression of a dream.  
  
Although, this was very real.  
  
He sighed happily, snuggling back into the warm body that already pressed against his back. The body shifted, moaning softly as the mass of chestnut locks tickled his nose. He sneezed,  
  
"Ew . . ." Duo murmured, turning in the others arms to face his partner, "Good morning and thank you for sneezing in my hair!"  
  
"Sorry . . ." Heero sniffled, peering up at the not-so braided man, long tresses of hair drifting onto his plump, cherub-like face,  
  
"Y'know, I'm only kiddin'!" Duo beamed, leaning forwards for a soft peck on Heero's lips, "God, who woulda thought that we'd be back together again!" Duo sighed happily,  
  
"Hmmm." Heero replied sleepily, his eyes drifting closed again.  
  
Duo chuckled, a small smile on his face, pleaning forwards for another kiss, he pulled the covers off of himself, rolling away,  
  
"In that case, I'll leave you to sleep while I go and grab some food and do some other stuff!"  
  
Heero grabbed the smaller man around the waist and pulled him back to him, holding his lips over the American's ear,  
  
"Coming back?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hn." Heero released his lover who pulled a dressing gown over his black boxers, quickly weaving his hair into a loose braid before exiting, leaving Heero to slumber further.  
  
Duo was so excited; he could hardly wait to share the great news with Paige. He crept along the hall, a huge grin plastered on his face as he did so, trying hard not to creek any floorboards. He knocked gently, biting his lower lip. It was amazing how loud some sounds were when you become conscious of others that might be sleeping. He knocked again, and shrugged, deciding that his only child must be still asleep.  
  
He sighed, slumping over, leaning against the wall beside the closed door, his mood had now dropped, he wanted to tell her all about everything! He knew she probably wouldn't wanna know about most of it, but still, he had to tell someone and other than Heero, he couldn't tell anyone else! This wasn't the kind of thing that you just willingly tell anyone! It was special.  
  
He padded down to the kitchen where he sat at the huge heavy wooden table. It wasn't long before he was joined by a concerned looking Sally,  
  
"Somethin' up?" Duo asked as he sipped a mug of coffee,  
  
"Yan's not in his room." She murmured, her face full of frustration and confusion,  
  
"Perhaps he snuck out for a date!" Duo teased but silenced as soon as Sally shot him a death glare,  
  
"Yan isn't interested in girls right now!"  
  
"Woah! Alright! I getchya!" He continued, snickering slightly,  
  
"Is Maxwell winding you up again?" Wufei asked, stretching as he wondered into the cold kitchen,  
  
"Yes!" Sally pouted,  
  
"I was only playin'!"  
  
Wufei chuckled, shaking his head slightly,  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Not yet." Sally shrugged sadly,  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where he could be!" Wufei was getting angry now, Duo could tell,  
  
"Relax guys! Perhaps he just went off for a walk, or something!"  
  
"Oh Duo! I'm fairly sure that you would be panicking in their situation!" Quatre gushed as he bounced into the room.  
  
Duo frowned, trying to think of a good come back, but after realising he didn't have one, he gave up, sighing as he shrugged,  
  
"Uh . . . where is she, anyway?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Who?" Duo asked, before taking another sip of his coffee,  
  
"You're daughter!" He snapped,  
  
"Uh . . . in her room! She's a good girl, doesn't go running off like these terrible Wufei boys!" Duo scoffed,  
  
"Check." Wufei stated flatly, folding his arms,  
  
"Ugh! Why? I trust her!"  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't!" Wufei snapped,  
  
"For gods sake, Duo! Just go check! Please!" Sally snapped.  
  
Duo growled, rolling his eyes, slamming his fists on the table as he stood,  
  
"Fine, but I dunno what you're all going on about! Paige hasn't done anything wrong!"  
  
Duo stood up and marched out, up the stairs and along the hall towards Paige's room.  
  
A few minutes earlier . . .  
  
"Paige . . . Paige, wake up!" Yan shook Paige awake as he heard the commotion around them,  
  
"Huh? Whah?" Paige mumbled as she awoke, rubbing her eyes, "What's up?"  
  
"I've been discovered missing, now, you've gotta get back to bed before someone realises that you're not there, either!"  
  
"Oh . . .alright . . ." Paige bit her lower lip, stumbling to her feet.  
  
She whirled around and kissed Yan softly on the forehead,  
  
"See you later?" Yan nodded slightly and motioned to the door with his eyes. She nodded and hugged him before turning and creeping to the door. She heard her father raise his voice in the next room, "Oh man! He's angry!" She thought as she opened up the door and ran towards the stairs. She arrived at the top just as Duo started for the stairs. She dived into her room, snuggling under the bed covers, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow, "Yeah . . . I'm asleep . . ." She thought as Duo knocked rather loudly,  
  
"PAIGE!" He yelled,  
  
"Huh . . . whah . . . yeah dad . . .?" She feigned sleepiness.  
  
Duo burst in and grinned,  
  
"Ya see Wu-man!" Duo cried, "She was in bed ALL along!" He chuckled, "Go back to sleep honey, ok?"  
  
"Uh . . . yah dad . . ." Paige sighed as Duo wondered off again.  
  
She lowered her head in shame,  
  
"How could I have lied to dad like that?" She thought, jumping up and running to the bathroom where she quickly showered and changed before running off downstairs, "Morning!" She chirped, taking a seat beside her father,  
  
"Hey, I got something to tell you!" He announced proudly,  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell ya later, k? When no one else is around."  
  
"Ok, Alrighty." She beamed, grabbing a muffin from the plate in front of her,  
  
"So what are the plans today, Q-man?" Duo asked,  
  
"Sleep." Quatre mumbled, rubbing his head, "I'm not healing so hot so, you all can do whatever . . . I really don't mind!" And with that, Trowa escorted the small blonde away.  
  
Duo and Heero exchanged sly glances before Duo realised his daughter was being unusually quiet. He signalled, with a single index finger, for the Japanese man to hold that thought. He nudged Paige and smiled as she looked at him with a dazed expression on her face. Yan had already been dragged off by Sally for not being around that morning. Wufei had disappeared, so it was pretty much herself, Duo and Heero left,  
  
"Somethin' up, babes?" Duo teased, ruffling her bangs,  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Nuh uh!" She denied, shaking her head and looking away.  
  
Duo caught her chin with an index finger and forced her to look at him,  
  
"Why you lying? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing! Honest!"  
  
Duo frowned, releasing his daughter and turning his head away with a sigh,  
  
"Fine! Don't tell your old man!" He huffed, "I mean, I only raised you for 15 years! Stayed up all night when you were sick, took days off work to take you places . . . but I guess I've been replaced by whatever's on your mind!"  
  
"Daddy!" Paige rolled her eyes, gripping Duo's arm, "Don't behave like a little brat!"  
  
"I'm not the one lying!" He snapped, looking back at her, "Now, ya gonna tell me?"  
  
Paige frowned,  
  
"There's nothing to tell!" He said after a long pause.  
  
She stood,  
  
"Where on earth are you going?" Duo asked,  
  
"To paint my nails!"  
  
"Nah, ya don't wanna do that, sit down."  
  
"No, that's alright . . ."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"No, I don't want to. . ."  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Duo yelled.  
  
Paige dropped back down into her seat, quickly. Heero stood,  
  
"You need some time to talk, I'll be in my room, k?"  
  
Duo nodded slowly as Heero walked out, still glaring at the shaking form before him.  
  
Paige sat stiffly in front of him, in her wooden seat that was way bigger than she was. She stayed quiet, focussing on the carpet,  
  
"Paige . . .?"  
  
"Yes daddy?"  
  
"Oh no! Don't do that 'daddy' thing! You're WAY past that!"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Uh, nothing?"  
  
"Paige? What are you hiding?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's it something you wanna tell Hilde?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, is it anything you wanna tell anyone?"  
  
"No, it's nothing!"  
  
"Why do you need to lie to me, huh kiddo?"  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"Paige . . ." Duo huffed, throwing his hands up into the air, "I give up, alright? You obviously don't wanna tell me!"  
  
Duo stood to leave, but Paige grabbed his wrist,  
  
"Ok . . . alright . . . well, I saw Yan last night . . ."  
  
Duo blinked a few times, as if she were speaking Greek,  
  
"Uh . . . so?"  
  
"Well . . . we . . ." She blushed, ". . .kissed."  
  
Duo frowned, his face softening for a minute before twisting with pain and hurt. He smiled weakly before walking towards the door,  
  
"There, now was that SO hard?" He chuckled before leaving.  
  
Paige frowned,  
  
"Daddy?" She murmured.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Thai: Weird, yeah, I know . . . but, all shall be revealed . . . OH and the title chapter is soon!  
  
Duo: Yay! But I'm upset that I'm mad at Paige . . . why am I mad at Paige?  
  
Thai: *Hands Duo the next chapter.* Read . . .  
  
Duo: *Flips through the pages* OH! I get it!  
  
Heero: Baka!  
  
Thai: Sorry everyone . . . but, until next time! Please keep readin'! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own it . . . want to, but . . . eh? What ya gonna do, huh?  
  
A/N:  
  
Thai: And we're back! Sup ppl!?  
  
Duo: Not much!  
  
Thai: I wasn't askin' you, now, was I!?  
  
Duo: Perhaps you were!  
  
Thai: No . . . I assure you, I'm not.  
  
Duo: *Pouts* Oh . . . ok . . .  
  
Thai: Uhm . . . yeah . . . anywayz . . . I ran outta Pokeys . . . so, yeah . . .5th avenues just aint cuttin' it anymore! So . . . yeah . . .  
  
Starz.  
  
(Chapter . . . uh . . . 7 I think!)  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Duo sat on Heero's bed, numbly staring at a blank spot on the ceiling. Heero sighed as he watched the violet eyes trace invisible patterns along the plain, white plaster,  
  
"Duo?" He called softly, only to receive no answer, "Duo, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Lie." Heero stated, folding his arms stubbornly, "You're upset that Paige didn't feel that she could tell you something!"  
  
"Well if you knew then why did you bloody well bother asking?!" Duo snapped,  
  
"Duo . . . you can't blame a 15 year old girl from being ashamed to tell her father about kissing someone!"  
  
"But . . . but . . . it's Paige! She tells me everything!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Duo, you can't expect an adolescent to willingly tell you everything. Personally, I think that she's very mature, considering."  
  
"Considering what?"  
  
"Considering that YOU'RE her father!"  
  
"Ouch man, ouch!"  
  
Heero broke into a sly smirk,  
  
"Duo, what I'm saying is that you were just as stubborn when you were that age. I really don't see a problem here!"  
  
Duo sighed heavily,  
  
"Ugh . . . Heero, I guess that you're better cut out for fatherhood than I am!" Duo huffed, closing his eyes,  
  
"Don't you say that!" Heero scolded, grabbing Duo by the shoulders, leaning over him, shaking him ever so gently, "That's not fair! You've done a GREAT job raising her!"  
  
Duo opened his eyes in a flash and glowered at his Japanese lover for several minutes,  
  
"Why did she hide it from me, man?" He sighed, rolling over, away from Heero's grip,  
  
"I don't know." Heero shrugged, "Ask her."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Duo . . . stop being so stubborn!"  
  
"I'm not bein' stubborn!" The braided bishounen replied.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking across the room,  
  
"Coming down for a walk?" He asked,  
  
"Hell yeah!" Duo yelled as he charged across the room towards the taller man, a lop sided grin on his lips,  
  
"Duo, it really doesn't take much to make you happy, huh?"  
  
"What? A walk around the beautiful grounds with my beautiful lover on a beautiful day . . . what more can I ask for . . .?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Duo . . . just stop, ok?" Heero sighed, shaking his head slowly, "You're acting strange again, but, then again, when do you not?"  
  
Duo scowled but only folded his arms in a stubborn response.  
  
Meanwhile, Paige sat on the edge of her bed, staring numbly at her hands, she was angry at herself! She lied to her father and he was mad . . . no, not mad . . .hurt,  
  
"I've never seen him like that before." She murmured, biting her lower lip as a tear slid down her cheek, "I'm horrible . . ."  
  
A soft knock came at the door,  
  
"Come in." She called softly.  
  
Yan popped his head around the door, grinning slightly,  
  
"I escaped!" He said triumphantly,  
  
"That's nice . . ." She replied, not even looking up to acknowledge him,  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked, an eyebrow rose,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad's upset with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I didn't tell him that we kissed!"  
  
"OH . . . is he the kind of father that doesn't let you have boyfriends?"  
  
"No . . ." Paige frowned, "Dad's never been like that, he's a little over protective, but not THAT bad!"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"Well, I didn't tell him, and my dad LOVES to know these things! For years it's only been the two of us, sometimes Hilde as well, but, mostly just us . . . I tell him everything and he's used to it, and now he's finally got a shot at being happy, and for once, selfish, and I didn't want to interrupt it!"  
  
Yan smirked and sat beside her, placing an arm gently around her shoulders,  
  
"Don't worry; he'll get over it in time! Go talk to him!"  
  
Paige looked at Yan for a moment before smirking and nodding,  
  
"Alright! Will do!" She said with a nod, "Thanks." She said before hopping down off of her bed and off towards Duo's room.  
  
She knocked, but got no answer,  
  
"Dad?" She called through the closed door, "Daddy? You in there?"  
  
No answer came and she huffed, catching a glance outside of the window, she caught her father with Heero, casually walking towards the lake,  
  
"Ah ha!" She said before racing down the stairs towards them.  
  
Several hours passed and as the sun set, three figures strolled back into the mandion. In the middle stood Paige, her arms linked with Duo and Heero on either side of her. She giggled happily,  
  
"Y'know, Heero . . . you're not so bad!" She continued, leaning her head against the older man's shoulder, "You're actually pretty cool!" She continued and looked up at her father, winking slightly, "You picked a good man, daddy!"  
  
"Speaking of good men . . . when am I gonna get to have my man to man chat with Yan Wufei? Huh?"  
  
"Daddy! Anyone would think that you're trying to marry me off!"  
  
"HEERO!? Did you tell her!?" Duo teased,  
  
"Oh ha ha!"  
  
"No, Paige, I was serious!" Duo mocked as they walked to the dining room, "Hey everyone!" Duo gushed as the three of them entered,  
  
"You're late!" Wufei snapped,  
  
"Chang!" Sally scolded, "No wonder Yan is growing up so rude!"  
  
"I am not!" Chang protested,  
  
"Hey! Where's Quatre and Trowa?" Duo suddenly asked,  
  
"Ill."  
  
"Oh . . . yeah . . . I get ya!" Duo replied, winking and nudging Heero,  
  
"No, seriously! Quatre's really sick." Sally said,  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
The meal was ate in the majority of silence, Duo and Yan exchanging looks across the table, not really swaying on either side of good or bad, mostly confused.  
  
As they stood up to leave, Trowa came rushing in,  
  
"Duo, Heero, Wufei!" He exclaimed, "You've got to turn on the TV now! We've got a serious problem on our hands!"  
  
Dun dun dun! Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, I've been super busy! But I hope that I'll get the next chappies out a LOT faster! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For the LAST time, I don't own Gundam Wing!  
  
A/N:  
  
Thai: Well everyone! This is the final chapter!  
  
Duo: *Pouts* Why?  
  
Thai: Well . . . this chapter is where 'Starz' shall end . . .  
  
Duo: So, what ya gonna do now?  
  
Thai: Well, I'm gonna work on 200 KM/H in the wrong lane, a sequel to Harsh Reality, my Beyblade story and ALSO I have a sequel for this already in mind!  
  
Duo: Really? What is it!?  
  
Thai: I can't tell you that! Cuz, if I do, it'll ruin this ending!  
  
Duo: So, I gotta wait?  
  
Thai: Yeah . . . so, every1 enjoy, alright!?  
  
Starz.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
The three former pilots all exchanged confused looks before turning back to Trowa, the same look still plastered upon their features,  
  
"What . . .?" Duo asked, shaking his head slightly,  
  
"Turn on the TV! A war is breaking out!" Trowa exclaimed,  
  
"Huh!?" Duo replied, his face struck dumb, "What are you talking about!? All that stuff is other with Tro'! Are you sure that you aint just havin' a nightmare!"  
  
"DUO!" Trowa fumed, "Just switch on the damn set and you'll soon see!"  
  
Duo huffed, but complied, walking to the nearest television set and flicking it on. Onto the screen flashed an image of a news room, the reported looking slightly dishevelled and taken a back. He breathed heavily, stress evident upon his features. Taking in a deep breath he began,  
  
"What you are seeing, on the screen behind me is the recent attack from Colony L469! The colony has risen up against the earth sphere and declared war upon the nation!" He took in a few more deep breaths, "The question everyone is asking as people are massacred is where ARE the Gundams? Will they come to our rescue or . . .?" He trailed off, looking quite sad as the channel cut to a test pattern.  
  
The four ex-Gundam pilots stood in silence before Wufei spoke up,  
  
"We know what we have to do." He declared.  
  
Heero and Trowa nodded as Duo cast a quick glance to Heero and then over at Paige who stood, her head lowered. Duo sighed heavily,  
  
"Yeah . . . looks like we've got a lot of work cut out or us . . ."  
  
"What's the plan?" Trowa asked, looking at Heero, an automatic reaction,  
  
"Rebuild? I think I have some of the old blue prints for Wing . . . somewhere . . ."  
  
"Same here." Wufei added,  
  
"Jee, go figure! I'm surprised you even managed to blow up your precious Nataku!" Duo snapped back, stepping towards Paige sadly, wrapping his arms around her, "Where do you think will be the safest."  
  
"Who knows." Heero said with a shrug, "Why?"  
  
"I wanna send Paige there." He said with a slight nod.  
  
Paige looked up at her father,  
  
"Daddy! I wanna stay with you!" She exclaimed,  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Why?" She whined,  
  
"Because it's dangerous!"  
  
"Then why are you going?" She insisted,  
  
"Paige! Don't argue! I'm going to send you somewhere safe! Understood?"  
  
Paige scowled but stayed silent for the time being.  
  
The four men disappeared, leaving Yan and Paige to sit and think,  
  
"Another war." Yan murmured, as he stood by the widnow,  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What if I lose my father? We're all each other have in the world . . . well; Dad's got Heero now too . . . but . . . still, if I lose him, I have no one and . . . I don't want him to GO!" She whimpered, tears threatening to spill as they gather in her eyes,  
  
"Shhhhhh, calm down." Yan soothed, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders,  
  
"Oh Yan! I don't like this!" She sighed,  
  
"I know, neither do I, but, it's what they do! Everything will be alright if they do it . . . I promise!"  
  
It was only a day or so later that Duo and Paige returned to L2. Standing in the living room, the pair looked at each other, Duo sighing heavily,  
  
"Paige . . ." He began, "Damn, this is hard." He thought, "Paige?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, avoiding his stare,  
  
"Paige, I need to send you somewhere, alright?"  
  
"I don't wanna go anywhere without you!" She exclaimed, "Or Heero for that matter!" She added. The teen from L2 had grown a fond liking for her father's boyfriend and now life didn't seem right without him hovering there to protect them,  
  
"PAIGE!" Duo shouted, "Do you understand what you're saying? I can't take care of you anymore!" He choked back a sob of anguish, "Paige . . ." Duo breathed, "I can't be your father anymore because I'm not fit enough to be a suitable parent!"  
  
"No! You are! Dad! What are you telling me?! I'm on my own?"  
  
"No . . . not on your own, I'm going to send you away."  
  
"Why!?" She cried, flinging her arms out, "Where!?"  
  
"I'm going to send you to a boarding school in the country. It's in England, on Earth . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know where England is dad . . . but . . . why?"  
  
"It's safer than being on the colonies right now!" Duo fumed, "It's a bit old fashioned but it's hidden away, that way . . . if something happens to me, it'll be a lot harder for our enemies to find you!"  
  
Paige lunged forwards, burying her face into Duo's chest,  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Paige, please don't argue." Duo sighed as he lowered himself to his knees, "I love you and when this stupid war is over I promise that I will come and get you, and then you, me and Heero can live happily together, alright? But until then, you have to do as I say, understand?"  
  
Paige nodded numbly, but she really had no idea what she was about to under go. As a teenager. As a daughter of a mobile suit pilot and as a human being . . . life was about to take a drastic turn, with pain at the steering wheel.  
Ok, alright! I'm done for this fic! I know it has a weird ending . . . but, look out for a story called 'Dear Daddy' that I'll be putting up, it's a sequel to this! 


End file.
